The Complete Opposite
by Weirdness101
Summary: What if Emily had a little sister that lived with her dad on a Cherokee Rez in SC? What if she came to live with Emily and Sam? What if she hated Emily? Find out in The Complete Opposite. M for cussing and other things
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. **

**I just change the story line a little and add characters.**

_**The Complete Opposite **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_(Zaria's POV)_

"Honey I know that you don't wanna go, but you have to you need to spend time with your sister." My dad said.

That traitor I don't wanna go live with that little whore all she dose is follow that huge mother fucker on steroids around like a fucking puppy. She is getting married to our cousins ex. Hoes these days need to learn fucking girl code. Hell I bet you that I will sleep at the Clearwater household the whole time.

"Daddy, I don't wanna go their I wanna stay here in South Carolina on the Rez." I said trying to persuade my dad not make go live with my sister that I really really hate.

I am Zaria Young. I am the little sister of Emily Bitch Whore Slut Young. I really really strongly dislike my sister as you can tell, but now my dad is making me live with here and her oversized husband. I am 14 years old I am starting my freshman year this year while suppose to start it at Cherokee High, but I guess I will be starting at LaPush High. I really don't wanna switch schools. I worked my as off this summer at volleyball and basketball camp. Then I play summer softball. I guess I can play there I hope so because if I can't I will be fucking pissed.

I am 5'11 yes very tall for a 14 year old. I like towering over people so its cool. I have muscle but most of it is in my legs. I can't do over 10 push ups. Yeah it's bad.

"Z its final your going even if you don't like it. Get to packing your flight is in the morning." He said walking out of my room closing the door.

Well damn nice going dad don't tell me till the day before my flight. Its like when mom took Emily and left me and dad all alone. Me a 8 month old baby had know nothing dad told me she had just up and left with out looking back not once looking back. Therefor, I was raised by men my dad and his five brothers. So I learned to fight at a young age a very young age actually. I will miss it here I will be cold up there having to get used to the temperature would be the death of me. Leah told me it was cold up their most of the time. When ya think about it I haven't talked to Leah in a while she has not called me since Emily stole Sam away from her. I was on Leah's side. Emily was wrong.

Now, I have to go live with that whore. Gosh thanks dad after 14 years of never bring home a boy this is what I get in return. Thanks note the sarcasm. I started packing my clothes, instruments, bathroom stuff, and electronics. I packed a bag for the flight putting my brush, toothbrush, a book, iPod, iPod charger, my phone charger for my HTC Rhyme, change of clothes, my song book, and a bag of chips. What I am a fat kid! Okay! I like no love food.

I looked at my clock god damn its already 2 in the fucking morning and I gotta get up early in the morning damn. I pushed all the stuff off my bed and changed into my night clothes and and climbed in my queen sized bed an fell asleep instantly.

Morning really came to soon for my liking like really two fucking soon. My dad woke me up at 5:00am so I could get ready for my 6:00am flight. I put on my softball sweatpants and garbed my softball huddie and stuffed it in my backpack. I was ready. It took me all of 10 minuets to get ready. My dad and I garbed some breakfast and headed to the airport. When we were in the airport we did the air port stuff when it was time for me to get on the plane sadness consumed me I have never been away from my dad more than 2 days. He was my best friend (he was basically my only friend) the person who held me when I cried. I loved my dad.

"I am gonna miss you daddy." I hugged him my tears making his shirt wet.

"I am going to miss you too Zaria. I would get to hear your beautiful singing at night when you think I'm sleep or see you spazz out because we don't have any ranch for you to put on your chicken. I really will miss you sweet heart. I love you." He said his own tears treating to fall.

"I love you too Daddy." I said when the called my flight I let go of him wiping my tears and looking at him one more time before boarding my plane.

When I got on the plane I sat in my seat and bucked my self in. Once the plane was off the ground I went to sleep. I woke up to annoying giggling coming from the people in the seats beside me. I looked over at them with the 'Shut the hell up I am trying to sleep glare'. They quieted but were still annoying I just put my head phones in and starting listening to the sweet voice of Amy Lee.

After that the flight went uneventful I slept most of the way. When we landed I got my stuff and got off the plane. I when to the luggage station and got my clothes and one of my guitar the others would be delivered tomorrow how I am going to miss them.

I walked to the waiting area and found Emily standing next to the Hugh Motherfucker On steroids. Ahhh my nicknames some are so rude. She saw me her face lit up, but I couldn't help but notice the long scars that crossed my sister's face. Dad had told me that she had been attacked by a bear, but I had not seen her after the attack.

She hugged me I just stood their stiff not making any effort to hug her back. She left me when I was a baby, and when she was suppose to come down some summers she made excuses to stay as far away as possible. I have never even met my mom in my life ever.

"Zaria I am so glad your here this is my husband to be Sam. You have grown since the last time I saw you. Dad told me you were playing sports. We have all the sports that you play at LaPush High your gonna love it here. Seth is just a grade older than you so he will be there so you can seat with him at lunch and things." Emily said stepping away from me.

I nodded at Sam he nodded back he knew good and well that I didn't like him. I really didn't like him. Really. Sam took two of my clothes bags and I keep my guitar and backpack.

"Well, Zaria we are off to LaPush." Emily said cheerfully.

Gosh that is on e think I hate about her she is so cheerful it makes me sick. We had started down the road and she started talking about her wedding that was in a year and how she was trying to get Leah to be her maid of honor this set me off really quick.

"What the hell Emily! Are you trying to rub this in her face!? Are you trying to make her feel useless and unwanted!? Why are you putting Leah through so much pain!? Open your damn eyes Emily there are more people in the world besides you!? Gosh how can you be so selfish!?" I exclaimed.

She is really a bitch. I mean if I was Leah they both would be rotting in hell by now. Gosh this subject just infuriates me.

"Its not selfish she just wants her best friend and cousin there in the wedding party." Sam said defending Emily who got tear eyed. Gosh she cried about everything.

"Yes, it is selfish. She is being just like her mother and wants to live in this little perfect world and if anything goes wrong she runs away. Isn't that right Emily?" I asked.

"Zaria you know why mom left she just couldn't take being away from her family." Emily said by now she was crying point 1 for Zaria.

"No she left because she wanted one child and that was you. So when she had me I was the corruption to her perfect family so she left. I know everything Emily everything so don't tell me what I do and do not know and don't play me like a dummy." I said.

Emily sobbed the whole way back, and Sam looked like he was about to tear the searing wheel of f the car. I had a pleased 'HAHA I WON' expression on my face. The rest of the ride was silent Once we were there I jumped out off the car and waited for Sam to pop the trunk so I can get my stuff out of it. When he did I grabbed my guitar and 2 clothes bags and my backpack and followed Sam in the house. I was a small 2 story house with 3 bed rooms and 2 baths. Sam lead me to the room that was now mine. It was nice it had blue and gray walls like my room back home, a full sized bed, and a walking closet. There was a desk in a corner. I laid my suit cases on my bed and started to unpack just as I had gotten to the undergarments Sam and 7 other men walked into my room. TALK ABOUT AKWARD!

_**Well thats all guys please review and favorite if you liked it. If you didn't I don't give a shit. I am not really a big fan of Sam and Emily I think there were ways to avoid what happened in that love triangle but I am team CLEARWATER and PAUL and many more not really into the main twilight love story Edward and Bella I like the supporting characters, but that's just me. Peace Weirdos! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Complete Opposite**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(Zaria's POV)**_

"Zaria, I just wanted you to meet my friends. Of course you know Leah and Seth." Sam said pointing to Leah and Seth.

"DUH! Dumb-ass. They are my cousins." I said rolling my eyes.

Sam sighed, "Well, this is Jared." pointing to the HMOS next to him.

"Sup." I said popping the 'p'.

"That's Jacob or Jake. Call him which ever you want it really doesn't matter." Sam said pointing to the HMOS standing next to Jared.

"Hey." I said.

"Those there are Paul, Embry, and Quill." Sam said.

"Hellooo" I said dragging out the 'o'.

The one named keep staring at me like I was his whole world like insert shutter HE did. Zaria don't think about him. He's gone now.

They just stood their looking awkward.

"Oh lunch is ready." Sam said leaving the room.

Yes food wait I wonder if Emily can cook. HMM they besta have some sweet tea. Well, lets see what she made.

I walked down the stairs after all of the men and Leah. Leah and I need to have a long talk. I guess I was thinking and not thinking about where my fee were going when I was on the last three steps I tripped over my own big feet. I braced for impact, but I felt two warm arms circle my waist and stop me from hurting myself. I looked up into dark almost black brown eyes. Beautiful Eyes some very Beautiful Eyes . Well I know what my next song is going to be about.

"Are you gonna let me stand up?" I asked next thing I know I am on the ground.

God damn this floor is hard did I forget to mention that I am clumsy very clumsy. I push myself off the floor and dust myself off and walk into the kitchen. Damn Emily that is a feast gosh I love food.

"Dig in everybody." Emily said as soon as I walked into the room.

Damn these fools eat more than me. Ehh whatever like I care. I grabbed a plate and got 2 pieces of chicken, a roll, and two scoops of macaroni. I gabbed a cup of apple juice, and sat down in between Seth and Leah and which was unfortunately in front of Paul. I looked around and was surprised I was the only one not eating. Did Jane (Emily and Zaria's Mother) not teach Emily to pray before she ate? Well, dad always said that she was never a big church goer.

I closed my eyes and folded my hands and thanked the lord for this meal. Dad took me to church everyday. I like going to church actually it makes me fill like someone has a plan for me, but I am not one of those people who push my religion on them. I think they can believe whatever they want. Hell I don't care.

When I finished praying I looked up and saw that everyone was staring at me like I had lost my mind.

"What y'all looking at?" I asked.

"Did you just pray?" Emily asked.

"Yes, whats wrong with me praying?" I asked confused

"Oh nothing I am just shocked that some one like you would pray." Emily said.

"Someone like me. SOMEONE LIKE ME?! Are you telling me that I can express my religion." I said standing up.

"No... I …..uh …... I don't know." She stuttered.

_**(Paul's POV)**_

I watch as Emily stuttered after implying that my imprint could not be christian. My imprint was angry but soon calmed down.

"Emily there are a lot of things you will or will not find out about me, but be surprised when I blow a fuze when you say stuff like that." Zaria said in a slow voice.

Emily just nodded and went back to eating, as did everyone else. I just stared at my imprint as she ate fascinated with this beautiful creature in-front of me. She had long light brown hair with natural blonde highlights that couldn't decide if it wanted to be straight or curly. Small light brown eyes with gold and black specks and a black ring. The longest legs and long arms which is why I guess she is so good at pitching as Leah says. She looked up I quickly looked at my food that I had been eating. I was never a shy person, but this girl was something else.

She got up and put her dishes in the sink when her phone started ringing.

"I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna rock your body  
I wanna taste your sweet

I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna aah ahh  
I wanna aah ahh"

I know that song its 'Sexting' by Blood On The Dance Floor. She looked at it must be a text. Her eyes got wide, fear filled them she put the phone back in her pocket.

"I am going to finish unpacking." She said. Then she ran upstairs to her room and closed the door we could all hear her pacing.

_**(Zaria's POV)**_

How did this happen how could he have found me. I though he was never going to come back. I guess my worst nightmares are going to happen while I am here. Unconsciously I reached up and touched my neck the placed he bite me. Now he is back for me. He sent me a picture of me defending my religion with, "Found you -Jasper".

My phone started ringing again I see a picture of me pacing my room and, "You look much older than 3 years ago. -Jasper". He is here I get a flash back of 3 years ago

**(Flashback)**

** "Jasper I want to go home my daddy's going to kill me if he knows I was out in the woods this late at night." I said pulling his hand in the way of my home.**

** "Now Zaria we have to go here I need to show you something." He said pulling me gently toward the clearing where we meet weeks ago.**

** I followed him Jasper was kinda weird he was always so cold and he was much older than I was I think he was about 17, I was only 11. We made it to the clearing. He was still holding my hand. His hand was cold and hard as stone very different from my daddy's his was warm and rough. **

** He turned around and looked me in my eyes and said, "Don't be afraid of what I am going to show you." I wish I could have not been afraid. I looked up at him I saw fangs they looked like those that you saw on TV, but vampires were real. **

** "I am a vampire. Zaria I am a vampire, but you don't have to fear me." Jasper said.**

** I looked at him completely shocked. I reached up and touched his fang, but damn those thing were sharp it cut my hand. He looked at my hand his eyes started to glow this red color. I knew then that I was in danger so I ran. I ran as fast as I could, but he was to fast. He caught me and bite my neck. I could hear my blood pour down his throat. Then all I saw was black. **

** Next thing I know I was in the hospital. My father wasn't that angry with me he was just happy I was safe.**

** The next day I came home from the hospital and there was a note on my bad that said, "I will see you again. You will join me one day love.**

**-Jasper"**

** I was so scared I never enter the woods with out my father or some one I trusted again. **

** (END OF FLASHBACK)**

I am so scared. I researched vampires and if a vampire bits a human they turn into a vampire, but I did not turn into a vampire. The book said that if I didn't turn into one another one had to suck the venom out of my body. I bought the book that had everything in it. It was also about werewolves and how vampire and werewolves were swarm enemies, but I read something very interesting it was a prophecy that there would be a women that would make peace between the vampires and the wolves, she was called a fallen angle she had every power you could think of and she had wings. I think its a consequence because I have to wing shaped birthmarks on my back. Freaky right? She was also the soul mate to a wolf.

The book says that she will be powerful, but unless she finds out the truth she will never know how powerful she is. I know its kinda silly to believe all that, but I believe it all of it every bit of it. I have bigger problems than trying unravel than who is the girl that is going to save the human race of a supernatural war. I have to worry about Jasper and how am I going to get away from him this time. I knew that it was a bad idea coming here.

What can I do to get rid of him. Well, I could possibly take him at fire point back him into the forest burn him which will cause a wildfire which would leave no evidence which is a good idea if I didn't have a lot of respect for the forest. I heard a knock at my door. I jumped off my bed to answer it. It was Leah.

"Hey, I just want to come ask you why you ran off like that? What was on the phone?" Leah asked. I guess I could trust Leah she was always the older sister that Emily never was. I can tell her the problem is if she will believe me.

"You promise you won't think I'm crazy." I asked her.

"Z, I'll never think your crazy, but I am a little worried about me." She smiled as she said the last part.

I grabbed the book and told her the short version of my story, "I was 11 when I was bitten by a vampire I didn't get changed so another vampire had to suck the venom out of me. His name was Jasper I meet him in the woods one day before he sucked my blood I knew I shouldn't have trusted him, but I felt strangely calm around him I didn't know why. So, one night her can to my house to take me where we went to talk and when we got there he told me he was a vampire and bite me." I paused to pull a piece of paper out of the old book and showed it to Leah, "The left me this on my bed after I got home form the hospital. I was scared so I grew a fear of the woods and never went in them again. To this date I have never gone into the woods in fear of meeting him again. So, me being the nerd I am researched vampires and came across this book in an old Cherokee book store so I bought it an read it all. I found out that there are werewolves or shape shifters also, and a prophecy of a women who will bring peace to the supernatural word they call her the fallen angle she is the soul mate of a wolf, but was created to protect human kind from a supernatural war." I paused again and pulled out my phone and showed Leah the messages, "He sent me this while I was putting up my dishes. Leah he is watching me and I don't know what to do. I want to get rid of him, but won't stop until I am one of them. I am scared Leah." I said finished the whole story.

Leah just sat there shocked her mouth wide open. I guess she didn't believe me, "You think I'm crazy right?" I asked looking down.

"No, I believe you more than you will ever know. Its just hard to imagine you knowing so much and knowing so little at the same time." Leah said, "Just come to me if you need to talk." she said getting up and walking out,

_**(Leah's POV)**_

Woah. I never imagined getting that. She knows everything. My cousin was bitten by a vampire, but not changed. How is that possible? I really don't know. I have heard about the women called the fallen angle could that be Zaria. She does have those very detailed birthmark wings on her back. I don't know I have to talk to Billy. I am sure the boys heard it because I can hear them talking about it. Jasper is not going to endanger my family.

_**Hey, guy sorry its a day late, but I got real sick over the Labor Day weekend, but here it is. Review if you liked. If you didn't I don't give a damn. I acctually like the fallen angle idea I got while I was sick review and tell me if you agree. I have been getting bored with my music lately recommend me some please**_

_**thanks for reading **_

_**~Weirdness101 **_


End file.
